Cacar Air
by geelovekorea
Summary: sang magnae tiba-tiba terserang penyakit cacar air. tentu saja 'umma' panik dan concern pada magnae. hal ini ternyata menimbulkan kecemburuan dari 'appa' dan member lain. apa yang mereka lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian yang sama dari 'umma? apakah usaha mereka berhasil? BL. DLDR. abal. typo(s). failure bromance. failure komedi. mind to review?


**Cacar Air**

.

Main Cast :

All member DBSK

Choi Dongwook a.k.a. Se7en

Genre : failure bromance, failure komedi.

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Ugh, Umma."

Terdengar suara tenor yang biasa melengking indah terdengar sangat lirih dan tak bersemangat. Seorang namja yang tadinya tengah sibuk di dapur menoleh ke arah suara. Namja cantik dengan wajan dan pisau dapur di tangannya, tak lupa apron bergambar gajah berwarna pink menghiasi tubuh rampingnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja yang yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau memang itulah rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan namja cantik itu setiap harinya, memasak untuk semua dongsaengnya dan untuk 'suaminya'.

.

.

.

"Omo. Kenapa kau lemas sekali Minnie? Kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat."

Mata doe bulat itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya terlihat lemas di kursi. Kepalanya diletakkan begitu saja di meja. Tubuhnya yang biasanya menjulang tinggi bak tiang listrik kini terkulai. Matanya terpejam dan hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat. Sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Namja cantik itu bergegas meletakkan pisau dan wajan yang tadi berada di tangannya. Langsung menghampiri namja yang tadi dipanggilnya 'Minnie'. Menggoyang pelan tubuh lemas itu.

.

.

.

"Minnie, waeyo saengi. Kau tak sehat?" Jaejoong, namja cantik itu mencoba membangunkan. "Minnie, come on. Say something to me. Dont make me worried, chagi."

Jaejoong mulai ingin menangis. Air matanya sudah mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dia tak suka jika ada mendiamkannya tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Keadaan dongsaeng yang terlihat lemas tak bertenaga itulah yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Ya Minnie. Kau jangan membuat Joongie hyung khawatir seperti itu. Kau tau bukan kalau Joongie hyung mudah khawatir kalau berhubungan tentang kita, terutama kau dan Yunho hyung. Cepat angkat kepalamu dan jawab pertanyaannya. Kau tak kasian?"

"Benar yang Su-ie katakan, Minnie. Joongie hyung sudah mau menangis karena khawatir melihatmu yang seperti tomat layu itu. Kalau sampai Joongie hyung meneteskan air matanya dan Yunho hyung melihatnya, kau tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Yoochun dan Junsu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur dan melihat Jaejoong yang nampak khawatir dan Changmin yang lemas di salah satu kursi makan. Mereka berdecak kecil, bisa dipastikan 'appa' bear akan mengamuk jika melihat 'boo'nya menangis seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Melihat kedatangan dua dongsaeng lainnya membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jaejoong benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Changmin. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Kalaupun dia lemas, itu karena makanan yang selalu bisa jadi penyemangatnya belum jadi. Biasanya Changmin akan merengek dan terus merengek supaya Jaejoong cepat menyelesaikan memasaknya.

Tapi tidak sampai terkulai lemas dengan suara yang sangat lirih seperti itu. Jadi wajar saja kalau Jaejoong sampai dibuat cemas seperti ini.

Jaejoong menatap kedua dongsaengnya dengan tatapan memelas. Memohon bantuan. Yoochun dan Junsu menghela nafas dan kembali berdecak kecil. Mereka akui kalau siapaun itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengelak dari wajah memelas Jaejoong. Tidak akan pernah bisa berkata tidak kalau Jaejoong sudah memasang puppy eyesnya dengan mata doenya.

Yoochun dan Junsu segera menghampiri Changmin yang masih terkulai lemas. Berusaha mengangkat tubuh Changmin yang entah kenapa lebih berat dari yang mereka bayangkan. Yoochun yang berdiri di belakang Changmin berusaha menarik kedua pundak Changmin ke belakang sedangkan Junsu berusaha menahan dada Changmin dari depan. Junsu memegang wajah Changmin dan mengangkatnya.

.

.

.

"Omo. Badan kamu panas Minnie! Kamu demam!"

Pekik Junsu saat tangannya menyentuh dagu Changmin. Punggung tangan Junsu langsung diletakkan di kening Changmin dan dapat merasakan panas menyapa kulitnya. Begitu pula saat Junsu menyentuh leher Changmin.

Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan panik Junsu langsung mendekati Changmin dan ikut meraba kening Changmin dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat merasakan panas yang dirasakan.

"Chunnie-ah, cepat bantu aku bawa Minnie ke kamarnya. Dia harus istirahat total. Su-ie-ya, cepat hubungi Yunnie dan katakan Minnie sakit demam. Palli." Jaejoong yang panik langsung memberikan sederet perintah. Dengan sigap Jaejoong meraih salah satu lengan Changmin dan mengalungkan ke lehernya. Begitu pula dengan Yoochun.

Dengan sedikit terseok-seok, akhirnya mereka berhasil membawa Changmin ke kamarnya. Yoochun dan Jaejoong langsung merebahkan tubuh jangkung magnae mereka di kasurnya. Setelah itu Jaejoong langsung menarik selimut yang ada. Jaejoong juga mengambil jaket tebal yang ada di lemari pakaian Changmin.

"Chunnie, tolong ambil selimut biru yang ada di kamarku dan Yunnie. Su-ie, tolong ambilkan air es dan handuk kecil untuk mengompresnya."

"Boo, aku pulang. Ada apa Boo? Tadi Su-ie menelponku dan bilang kalau Minnie sakit. Dia sakit apa Boo?" Suara bass milik Yunho terdengar dari balik tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menyelimuti tubuh Changmin.

"Yunnie. Hiks. Minnie sakit. Hiks. Ini pasti karena aku terlambat memberinya makan tadi malam. Hiks. Ottohke Yunnie? Hiks." Jaejoong yang melihat kedatangan Yunho langsung menghambur kepelukan Yunho. Dia sangat khawatir terlebih setelah tahu kalau dongsaeng kesayangannya panas tinggi.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung ramping Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya. Membisikan kata-kata lembut yang Jaejoong yang masih terisak. Berusaha membuat 'istri'nya lebih tenang.

"Uljima. Ini bukan salahmu. Uljima ne. Kau ingat? Semalam Minnie pulang larut malam bukan? Ingat, dia bilang kalau pulang dari rumah temannya. Dia habis battle game dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum, Ryeowook dan Minho, teman satu sekolah Minnie, grup Kyu-line mereka. Kau tau sendiri, mereka kalau sudah berkumpul untuk bermain game sampai suka lupa waktu. Terlebih Teuki hyung, hyungnya Kyuhyun dan Kibum saat ini sedang ke Jepang selama 2 tahun untuk mengembangkan bisnis disana jadi bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak bermain sampai larut. Kau tahu itu kan Boo? Ini bukan salahmu jadi uljima ne. Lebih baik, aku langsung hubungi Se7en hyung untuk segera memeriksa Minnie. Otte?"

Yunho masih saja mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya. Isakan Jaejoong sudah berhenti dan mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Mengecup kening Jaejoong dan kedua bola matanya. Tak lama Yunho beranjak dari kamar Changmin setelah memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong kalau dia akan menghubungi Se7en.

Melihat kedatangan Yoochun dengan selimutnya, Jaejoong langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Changmin. Tak lama Junsu yang membawa sebaskom air dan handuk kecil. Segera Jaejoong meraih baskom itu dan duduk ditepian tempat tidur Changmin. Merendam handuk kecil itu dan meremas pelan yang kemudian diletakkan di kening Changmin setelah sebelumnya meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Changmin. Masih panas.

Changmin bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah tumpukan selimut itu. Mulutnya bergumam tak jelas. Jaejoong semakin panik dibuatnya. Belum sempat Jaejoong berbuat banyak, tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk lembut. Menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Yunho dan tak jauh dibelakangnya ada dokter Choi Dongwok yang biasa mereka panggil Se7en hyung. Mengangguk kecil untuk menyapanya.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan bergeser mendekati Yunho. Memberi sedikit ruang supaya Se7en bisa mendekati Changmin untuk memeriksanya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Se7en memeriksa keadaan Changmin dengan baik.

Se7en menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Tersenyum kecil. Kemudian beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur Changmin. Jaejoong langsung menghampiri karena dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan magnaenya.

"Ottohke Se7en hyung? Ada apa dengan Minnie? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi. Rupanya dia sangat cemas. Yunho sampai harus memegang pinggangnya dan mengusap lengan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong memang akan sangat panik jika itu berhubungan dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Sebetulnya Yunho sangat iri karena dia ingin Jaejoong hanya mencemaskan dirinya semata tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya dia harus mengalah pada Changmin jika Jaejoong sudah meminta dengan puppy eyesnya atau sampai menangis seperti sekarang. Sepertinya rasa cemburu Yunho harus ditepis jauh-jauh dulu untuk sementara waktu.

Se7en yang mendapat pertanyaan beruntun dari Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan keluarga dari pasiennya yang khawatir, terlebih Jaejoong. Se7en sudah cukup lama mengenal mereka berlima, terutama mengenal Minku, nama panggilan Changmin dari Se7en. Se7en sangat dekat dengan Changmin. Jadi Se7en sudah cukup paham dengan keadaan mereka berlima.

"Gwenchanna Joongie. Minku hanya terkena cacar air saja. Untung saja cacar airnya belum parah jadi belum perlu dirawat di Rumah Sakit." Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak mendengar apa yang dialami Changmin tapi disatu sisi dia lega karena bukan hal yang buruk. "Kalau bisa, Minku harus diisolasi. Minku harus benar-benar istirahat total di kamarnya. Tidak boleh kena angin terlalu banyak. Jangan banyak bergerak dan jangan sampai didekati yang lain. Terutama bagi yang belum pernah terkena cacar air. Takutnya yang lain bisa tertular karena cacar air akan sangat mudah menular bagi mereka yang belum pernah mengalaminya. Lanjut Se7en.

"Aku dulu sudah pernah sakit cacar waktu kecil, itu artinya aku tidak akan tertular jika harus berdekatan dengan Minku? Begitu hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Jaejoong takut dia tidak diperbolehkan merawat Minnienya. Jika bukan dia, siapa lagi?

"Ne. Gwenchanna. Kalau sudah pernah tak apa-apa berada disekitarnya. Kalau kau Yunho?" Yunho menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Lalu Su-ie? Yoochun? Kalian sudah pernah sakit cacar air?" Keduanya menggeleng.

"Arraso. Jadi hanya Joongie saja yang boleh berdekatan dengan Minku. Kau tak apa mengurusnya sendiri? Apa aku perlu kirimkan perawat kemari?" Jaejoong menggeleng. "Baiklah. Yang lain tidak boleh sampai kontak langsung dengan Minku jika tak ingin tertular. Dan kau, Joongie, meskipun kau sudah pernah terkena cacar air bukan berati sepenuhnya tidak mungkin tertular. Kemungkinan itu tetap ada tapi lebih kecil dibandingkan yang belum pernah terkena cacar air. Tapi untuk antisipasi nanti aku akan sertakan juga vitamin untuk kalian semua, terutama Joongie yang merawat Minku. Arra?"

"Ne." Jawab semuanya kecuali Changmin tentunya. Se7en memberikan secarik kertas pada Yunho yang sepertinya resep obat. Se7en menyuruh Yunho untuk segera menebusnya ke Apotek.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Jaejoong sudah kembali sibuk dengan Changmin. Dia kembali mengompres kening Changmin. Jaejoong mengambil kain yang sedari tadi menempel di kening Changmin. Kain yang sudah berubah menjadi hangat itu pun di ambil Jaejoong dan kembali merendamnya ke dalam air dingin yang tadi sudah disediakan Junsu. Jaejoong memerasnya dan meletakkannya kembali di kening Changmin.

Lalu dimana Yoochun dan Junsu? Mereka langsung 'diusir' keluar dari kamar Changmin oleh Jaejoong sesaat setelah Se7en pergi. Jaejoong tidak ingin dongsaengnya yang lain ikut sakit juga. Meski tak rela tapi akhirnya mereka mengikuti perintah 'umma' mereka juga. Daripada resiko tidak mendapat makan malam dan mendapat 'santapan' lezat berupa jitakan dari Yunho 'appa' jika mereka membantah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, benar saja, bintik kecil mulai tumbuh di tubuh jangkung Changmin. Awalnya hanya ada beberapa bintik merah berisi air. Lama-lama, bintik-bintik itu mulai muncul di sekujur badan dan mukanya.

Jaejoong pun akhir-akhir ini sibuk merawat Changmin. Jaejoong dengan sangat telaten merawat magnae mereka. Makanan dan minuman untuk Changmin dibawakan masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan Jaejoong menyuapi Changmin.

Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin, ada tiga pasang mata mengintip dari balik daun pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna oleh Jaejoong. Ketiga pasang mata itu terlihat iri, terlebih ada sepasang mata musang yang satu terlihat sangat cemburu.

"Minnie seperti pangeran kecil, ya?" Gumam Junsu lirih. Yoochun dan Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. "Joongie hyung melayani Minnie dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki." Lanjutnya.

"Ne. Aku saja tidak pernah dilayani Boojae sampai sedetail itu. Tapi ini Minnie malah yang dilayani nae Boojae. Enaknya." Cerocos Yunho. Matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari gerak-gerik Jaejoong.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia cemburu, sangat cemburu melihat Boojaenya lebih sibuk dengan Changmin dibandingkan dengannya. Bahkan, waktu malam tiba Yunho juga tak bisa memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong karena Jaejoong menolak untuk tidur dikamar mereka dengan alasan tak ingin Yunho tertular virus cacar yang menempel ditubuhnya. Terlebih Jaejoong khawatir Changmin akan butuh sesuatu ditengah malam jadi Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar Changmin. Jadi wajar bukan kalau Yunho cemburu dengan Changmin, tapi Yunho juga tak kuasa menolak keinginan Jaejoong kalau Jaejoong sudah merajuk dengan puppy eyesnya. Yunho pasti selalu kalah dengan binar mata doe milik Boojaenya. Huft. Yunho menghela nafas kecil mengingatnya. "Seandainya." Gumam Yunho.

"Seandainya apa hyung? Seandainya juga dilayani seperti Minnie?" Tanya Yoochun yang mendengar gumamam hyung tertuanya. Yoochun menunjukkan senyuman. Senyuman yang ada maksud tersembunyi didalamnya. "Tentu saja bisa!" Lanjut Yoochun sambil menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga namja yang tadi sibuk mengintip kini disibukkan dengan kegiatan baru. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Changmin hendak menuju dapur tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kehadiran tiga namja yang berdiri di depan kamar Changmin dengan wajah sayu dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Uh-oh, Yunnie waeyo? Kenapa berdiri di depan kamar Minnie? Dan kau kenapa terlihat lemas begitu Bear?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut pada sang kekasih.

Tapi pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada Junsu dan Yoochun yang juga nampak sangat lemas tak jauh dari Yunho berada. Jaejoong kaget. Kening Jaejoong berkerut, mencoba mencerna situasi yang ada.

"Omo, ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian bertiga terlihat lemas." Jaejoong menatap ketiganya bergantian. Yang ditatap Jaejoong hanya terdiam, terlihat lesu. Jaejoong semakin terheran-heran dibuatnya. Karena apa? Karena tadi pagi mereka masih terlihat biasa saja, bahkan Yoochun dan Junsu baru saja pulang dari kencan mereka. Aneh bukan?

"Kami juga sakit Boo. Sepertinya kami juga kena cacar air seperti Minnie." Ucap Yunho lemas. Yunho akhirnya membuka suaranya lirih. Sangat lirih namun masih bisa terdengar jelas ditelinga Jaejoong.

Mendengar jawaban Yunho semakin membuat kening Jaejoong semakin berkerut. Bagaimana bisa Yunho dan kedua dongsaengnya tiba-tiba terkena cacar air disaat yang bersamaan. Terlebih mereka sama sekali tidak terkena kontak langsung dengan Changmin. Kemungkinan terbesar untuk bisa terkena cacar air adalah dirinya, Jaejoong, yang notabenenya selalu berada di dekat Changmin, bahkan berada dalam satu kamar seharian selama Changmin sakit. Jaejoong yang mengurusi segala keperlun Changmin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengijinkan Yunho dan kedua dongsaengnya memasuki kamar Changmin karena dia tidak ingin mereka terteular penyakitnya Changmin.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Yunho, Junsu juga Yoochun terlihat seperti terkena penyakit cacar air. Padahal mereka selalu menjaga kesehatan dan rutin berolahraga, tidak seperi Jaejoong dan Changmin. Namun dilihat sepintas keadaan Yunho dan kedua dongsaengnya memang terlihat lemas dan tidak bertenaga seperti waktu Jaejoong mendapati Changmin sakit di awal.

Jaejoong meraba kening Yunho dengan punggung tangannya yang masih berdiri lemas di depannya. Kemudian beralih ke kening Yoochun dan Junsu. Sama sekali tidak panas. Normal. Masih sama dengan suhu tubuhnya. Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti, namun dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena memang dia sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang harus di katakan saat ini.

.

.

"Joongie hyung, kami juga sakit. Jadi kami juga harus dirawat seperti Minnie. Betulkan Yunho hyung, Su-ie?" ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba yang diikuti anggukan kepala Yunho dan junsu meng-iya-kan.

"Betul Joongie hyung. Lihat, tubuh kami juga muncul bintik merah seperti yang ada di tubuh Minnie. Berarti kami juga terkena cacar air seperti Minnie." Sahut Junsu.

Ucapan keduanya menyadarkan Jaejoong yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri dari tadi. Dilihatnya raut wajah Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun yang terlihat lemas dan pucat.

Tunggu. Pucat? Sepintas memang terlihat pucat namun jika di teliti lebih jelas wajahnya tidaklah pucat yang semestinya. Mata doe Jaejoong sedikit penyipit untuk memastikan apa yang dilihat tidaklah salah. Meyakinkan apa yang dia lihat. Sepertinya ada yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Terlihat dari kening Yunho dan juga Junsu dan Yoochun yang berwarna lebih terang dari bagian wajah mereka lainnya yang terlihat pucat.

Kalian ingat? Tadi Jaejoong menyentuh kening mereka dengan punggung tangan Jaejoong. Saat itu tangan Jaejoong tidak dengan kondisi sepenuhnya kering. Karena dia baru saja keluar dari Changmin sambil membawa ember berisikan air. Agar kalian mengerti, Jaejoong baru saja membasuh seluruh tubuh Changmin dengan air yang tadinya di ember yang dibawanya. Saat itu, Jaejoong sudah selesai membasuh tubuh Changmin dan menggantikan pakaiannya. Setelah itu Jaejoong hendak membuang airnya dan juga menyiapkan makan malam untuk Changmin dan member lainnya. Namun justru melihat Yunho dan kedua dongsaengnya di depan pintu.

Kondisi tangan Jaejoong yang tidak sepenuhnya kering rupanya telah menghapus sebagian warna pucat dan bintik merah yang ada di sekitar kening mereka. Jaejoong pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan yang tadi menyentuh kening mereka, memperhatikan dengan dengan seksama. Bingo. Benar saja. Disana terdapat warna pucat dan juga bintik merah yang seharusnya menghiasi tubuh Yunho dan kedua dongsaengnya.

Jaejoong mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak benar disini. Ada yang bermain-ain rupanya disini. Heum, Jaejoong mulai mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum lebar.

Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun yang melihat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pun ikut tersenyum. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Jaejoong sudah menangkap tingkah usil mereka. Jaejoong sudah tahu tipu muslihat mereka, hanya saja dia masih belum tahu apa yang membuat mereka berbuat sampe sejauh itu. Mereka masih berpikir kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan dilayani dan dirawat dengan sepenuh hati oleh Jaejoong. Mereka mengira akan menjadi raja seperti yang mereka lihat selama ini, melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong pada Changmin. Wajah mereka semakin senang mengingat hal itu.

"Kalian juga sakit, eoh? Padahal aku mau mengajak kalian berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak berlibur bersama. Aku baru saja menghubungi Se7en hyung untuk ikut berlibur bersama kita. Tapi kalau kalian semua sakit terpaksa dibatalkan saja jalan-jalannya. Kan kalian tidak boleh terkena angin." Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Menggambarkan betapa kecewanya dia karena rencana yang sudah dibuatnya terpaksa batal karena kondisi mereka yang tidak fit. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata doenya. "Percuma saja aku beberapa hari ini aku merencanakan untuk berlibur bersama ke Pulau Jeju. Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat bisa berlibur bersama kalian."

Melihat Jaejoong hendak menangis, membuat Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun menjadi tidak tega. Langsung saja Yunho meraih tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan melesakkan wajah Jaejoong di dada bidangnya. Disaat Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun menghapus bintik-bintik yang ada di wajah dan tubuh mereka. Begitu pula dengan Yunho. Perlahan dia mulai menghapus bintik-bintiknya. Begitu juga dengan wajah pucat yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajahnya.

Mereka tidak tega melihat wajah Jaejoong yang selalu bersinar itu terlihat redup, apalagi sampai meneteskan air mata. Mereka merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat Jaejoong bersedih. Apalagi mereka sudah berbohong pada Jaejoong yang selalu tulus pada mereka. Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun merasa sangat bersalah. Namun tidak dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih berada dalam pelukan Yunho mulai menyeringai. Tersenyum.

"Boojae, uljima ne. Kita tidak apa-apa kok. Kita tidak perlu dirawat. Kita sudah sembuh. Iyakan Su-ie? Iya kan Yoochun?" ucap Yunho sambil terus mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong.

"Ne. Uljima hyungie. Kita sudah sembuh kok. Jadi kita bisa tetap pergi ke pulau Jeju bersama. Kalau perlu aku akan bantu menyewakan vila di Jeju sana." Tambah Yoochun. Ini semua idenya jadi dia yang merasa paling bersalah. Dia berusaha menebus rasa bersalahnya dengan membantu apa yang diinginkan hyungnya.

"Nde hyungie. Uljima ne. Kita tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin baiknya kita bersiap-siap sekarang biar bisa sesegera mungkin berangkat ke Jeju. Aku juga merindukan bisa pergi bersama. Uljima ne." Rayu Junsu melihat Jaejoong tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Tubuh Jaejoong terlihat bergetar hebat. Bahunya bergerak naik turun. Yunho semakin kelabakan karena mengira Boojaenya semakin tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Junsu dan Yoochun juga ikut panik melihatnya. Terlebih mereka sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah menangis akan susah untuk menghentikannya. Dan itu membuat mereka semakin merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sudahlah hyungie. Hentikan aktingmu itu. Aktingmu sangat buruk tahu." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tenor Changmin. Tanpa mereka sadari, Changmin sudah berdiri di dekat mereka.

Changmin yang mendengar ribut-ribut di depan kamarnya meutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memastikan apa yang terjadi. Changmin melihat semuanya dari awal. Dia melihat bagaimana ketiga hyungnya itu berusah membodohi Jaejoong. Dia juga menyaksikan bagaimana mereka bertiga menghapus tipuan mereka dan berusaha memperbaikinya. Dan parahnya lagi, dia juga melihat bagaimana Jaejoong hendak membalikkan keadaan dengan berakting di depan mereka bertiga. Yah, Jaejoong berakting di depan Yunho dan kedua dongsaneng lainnya.

Mendengar suara Changmin sontak membuat Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho dan tertawa lepas. Rupanya tubuhnya yang bergetar itu untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak terlepas, bukan karena menahan tangis. Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun melihat hal itu hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian dengan tatapan oenuh tanda tanya.

"Ck. Kalian bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya kalia dibodohi dengan akting yang buruk milik Joongie hyung. Pabo." Gumam Changmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya terlipat di dada. Berdiri ersandar di depan pintu kamarnya. Heran dengan tingkah semua hyungnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat memegang perutnya dan berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Kedua sudut matanya sampai menunjukkan air mata karena tawa yang tidak bisa dihentikannya. Terkekeh kecil karena dia berhasil berakting di depan semuanya. Seandainya Changmin tidak keluar dan mencemoohnya pasti Jaejoong masih betah denan aktingnya. Dia masih akan bertahan untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. "Minnie, kau menggangguku. Setidakanya biarkan mereka bingung dulu baru aku akan menghentikan aktingku. Siapa suruh berusaha menipuku. Jangan kira, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang berusaha membohongiku ya!" Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah mengerti situasi yang ada hanya bisa menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah karena ternyata trik mereka diketahui Jaejoong. Parahnya, mereka malah kena tipu dari Jaejoong.

"Mianhe Boo. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Kami hanya cemburu karena kau begitu menganak-emas-an Minnie dan itu membuat kami cemburu, terlebih aku. Karena saking sibuknya merawat Minnie, kau sampai lupa padaku." Rajuk Yunho.

"Mianhe Bear, bukannya aku tidak perhatian padamu juga pada yang lainnya tapi memang untuk saat ini Minnie butuh perhatian lebih. Kalau Minnie sudah sembuh, aku juga tidak akan seperti ini karena aku yakin Minnie pun juga tidak nyaman jika aku terus-terusan seperti ini. Betul kan Minnie?" Changmin yang mendengar semua itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong. Junsu dan Yoochun yang mendengar pun juga ikut membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong. Sepertinya tindakan mereka memang sedikit berlebihan karena mereka semua tahu betul kalau seluruh perhatian Jaejoong hanya untuk Yunho, hanya saja jika ada kejadian luar biasa seperti keadaan sekarang inilah yang membuat waktu Jaejoong untuk Yunho sedikit berkurang. Apalagi berkurangnya itu bukan karena maunya Jaejoong, dia melarang Yunho untuk mendekatinya dan tidak mau tidur satu kamar karena tidak ingin Yunho ikut tertular. Appa memang sangat protektif dan posesif pada umma.

"Ne, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Asalkan kau janji akan mengganti semua waktu yang sudah kau lewatkan bersama Changmin dengan bersamaku sepanjang hari tanpa protes?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan ganti rugi semuanya."

Yunho yang mendengar janji Jaejoong pun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Kembali meraih Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Dia benar-benar merindukan tubuh ramping milik Jaejoong. Sudah berhari-hari dia lewatkan tanpa menyentuh tubuh Boojaenya. Menyesap wroma tubuhnya.

"Lalu rencana ke Jeju bagaimana? Apa itu juga hanya akting Joongie hyung?" tanya Junsu ditengah acara peluk-pelukan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja Junsu teringat akan kata-kata Jaejoong yang hendak mengajak mereka berlibur ke Jeju dan sepertinya Junsu menaruh minat yang besar di rencana Jaejoong kali ini karena benar apa yang dikata Jaejoong tadi, sudah lama mereka tidak pergi berlibur bersama. Pasti menyenangkan. "Apa kita batal ke Jeju?"

"Tentu saja tidak Su-ie hyung. Kita akan tetap pergi ke Jeju. Tadi Joongie hyung juga sudah telepon Sichi hyung untuk ikut berlibur bersama kita. Aku tidak akan mau ikut kalau Joongie hyung tidak bilang akan mengajak Sichi hyung. Benar kan hyungie?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong, hendak memastikan kalau apa yang dijanjikan oleh hyungnya benar.

"Tenang saja, Minnie. Aku sudah menghubungi Se7en hyung untuk ikut bergabung dengan kita, lagipula aku juga membutuhkannya untuk menjagamu. Jadi tenang saja, kita tetap akan pergi ke Jeju hanya saja tidak sekarang. Kita tetap akan pergi tapi setelah Minnie sembuh, ne."

Akhirnya semuanya menganggukan kepalanya. Setuju akan rencana 'umma'. Memang benar, kalau 'umma' akan selalu bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh aegya dan suaminya. 'Umma' juga pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana bisa Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun bahkan Changmin, sang evil magnae sekalipun untuk tidak mencintai Jaejoong. Mereka mencintai Jaejoong seperti mereka menyayangi diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo yang lama tidak mengupdate tiba-tiba muncul lagi dengan satu fanfict abal lagi. Author tiba-tiba terserang penyakit malas update. Jadwal author yang sangat padat membuat author tidak sempat untuk membuat efef lagi. *ngeles dot com* #plak. Jeongmal mianhe.*bow.

Tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author.

So author berterimakasih banget buat Akita Fisayu ll ll ICE14 ll ShizukaPark29 ll AceBiell ll Eva Hime ll Lalilalilalilali ll kirara amakusa ll ll JI Dray ll lee minji elf ll ajib4ff ll Azura Lynn Gee ll StringKyu893 dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca fict "Bracelet of Love". Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget sampai sekarang belum bisa penuhi request kalian. Mungkin lain waktu bisa author penuhi. Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?


End file.
